wkbs_pbs_kidsfandomcom-20200213-history
Bear in the Big Blue House Funding Credits
Here are the funding credits for Bear in the Big Blue House, but only in public television airings on PBS Kids. 1st Funding (1997-1999) Bear in the Big Blue House logo.png|Bear in the Big Blue House Mentos_The_Freshmaker_II.png|Mentos Polaroid_logo.svg.png|Polaroid Logo-apple-jacks.gif|Kellogg's Apple Jacks CPBlogo.png|Corporation for Public Broadcasting GW430.png|Viewers Like You Bear in the Big Blue House is funded in part by the generous support of Mentos, Polaroid and Kellogg's Apple Jacks. *(1997-1999 Mentos ident) Happiness comes in a lot of colors. Mentos, the Freshmaker of Mints, is proud to help kids achieve their dreams by bringing you Bear in the Big Blue House. *(1996-1999 Polaroid ident) Exactly what develops when you use a Polarold camera? A smile, self-esteem, and of course... (laughs) Oh yeah, a picture. Polaroid, proudly preserving and developing the fun adventures of Bear in the Big Blue House and other educational programs on PBS. Polaroid. *(1997-1999 Kellogg's Apple Jacks ident) *kids playing basketball* Kellogg's Apple Jacks is a proud sponsor of Bear in the Big Blue House. And by, the Corporation for Public Broadcasting, and by the annual financial support of PBS Viewers Like You. 2nd Funding (Late 1999-2002) Bear in the Big Blue House logo.png|Bear in the Big Blue House US4.png|U.S. Department of Education Huggies (1994).png|Huggies Applebeesoldlogowslogan.jpg|Applebee's Nsf_14.png|National Science Foundation IMG_5584.jpg|Corporation for Public Broadcasting Viewers like you thank you by mikejeddynsgamer89-dc25vsd.png|Viewers Like You/Thank You Bear in the Big Blue House is funded in part by a Ready to Learn grant from the United States Department of Education through the Public Broadcasting Service. And by the following: *(1999-2002 Huggies ident) It's fun for babies and toddlers to use their imagination. That's why Huggies, made from Kimberly-Clark, is proud to support quality family programming on PBS. *(1999-2002 Applebee's ident) Many people say the early bird gets the worm, but on TV, the early bird only takes a minute to learn something new on PBS. Applebee’s is proud to rely on eating good in the neighborhood by presenting Bear in the Big Blue House. Funding is also provided by the National Science Foundation; supporting programs that enable children to succeed in science, mathematics and technology. And by, the Corporation for Public Broadcasting, and by contributions to your PBS station from Viewers Like You. Thank You! 3rd Funding (Late 2002-2005) Readytolearntelevisioncooperativeagreementfundingplug.png|Ready to Learn Television Cooperative Agreement Usdoe.jpg|U.S. Department of Education Maxresdefault.jpg|Public Broadcasting Service Applebeesoldlogowslogan.jpg|Applebee's Teddy grahams logo xxl.jpg|Teddy Grahams CPBPBSKids.jpg|Corporation for Public Broadcasting Viewers like you thank you by mikejeddynsgamer89-dc25vsd.png|Viewers Like You/Thank You Bear in the Big Blue House is funded in part by a Ready to Learn Television Cooperative Agreement from the U.S. Department of Education through the Public Broadcasting Service. And by the following: *(2002-2005 Applebee's ident) Whatever your choice of meal is salads, shrimp, chicken, pasta, or riblets, we’re the providers of bringing you great food and educating kids with Bear in the Big Blue House and other educational programs on PBS Kids. Remember, at Applebee’s, there's no place like the neighborhood. *(2004-2008 Teddy Grahams Snacks ident) (Kid Watching A Bear Documentary & Pretending To Be A Bear) A child's imagination is a wonderful thing, Teddy Grahams Snacks is proud to support PBS. And by, the Corporation for Public Broadcasting, and by contributions to your PBS station from Viewers Like You. Thank You! Category:Funding Credits Category:Disney funding credits